Mistletoe Masquerade Mishap
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Touko, and N are all on a cruise ship for Christmas. (Just random drabble; a couple fluff scenes. :) Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, Ferriswheelshipping. (Minor shippings: Contestshipping, Serena x Calem, Almiashipping.)


_***~Mistletoe Masquerade Mishap~***_

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! ^-^**

**This story is dedicated to Amy47101 and Malory79080! Hope you like it girls! c:**

**Main Shippings: Pokeshipping, Ferriswheelshipping, Ikarishipping**

**Side Shippings: Contestshipping, Serena x Calem, Almiashipping, Eleanor x Carter.**

**WARNING: THIS IS JUST RANDOM DRABBLE!**

* * *

_Onboard the St. Anne 2_

* * *

**Misty and Ash**

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Ash called. "The others will eat all Christmas cookies!" Misty sprinted after him through the crowd.

"Slow down, will ya? I can't run in these STUPID heels!" Ash stopped, and waited for her to stumble out of the swarm of bodies. She smoothed out her ruffle, sky blue mini skirt, straightened her white, satin dress top, and wiped her forehead.

She smiled sheepishly at Ash and walked over to him. Serena and Calem walked by, hand in hand, and waved at the two, before heading off to sing karaoke.

"Thanks for waiting," she told Ash once stopping in front of him. He grinned, and pushed the blue flower behind her ear more securely, and stepped back.

"Stunning!" Misty rolled her eyes, flushing.

"You know, if I hadn't lost the bet to May and Drew, I would be wearing a suit instead of this dress, and I wouldn't be wearing these silver high heels." Ash grabbed her white, gloved hand and pulled her towards the cookies.

"I know Mist," he said. "But you look really pretty in that." Misty blushed even harder, and pulled out her sledge hammer.

"Stop embarrassing me!" she yelped, and started chasing him around the room as he ate Christmas cookies.

* * *

**Dawn and Paul**

"Stop it, Troublesome," Paul stated as he crossed his arms. "I knew you shouldn't have worn those shoes." Dawn glared at him.

"I am perfectly capable of walking in four inch heels you know-!" she said, and tripped again. Paul sighed, and helped the blunette off the ground. Dawn careened towards the violet haired boy, and he caught her.

"See? You can't walk in them properly." Dawn pouted.

"But I have to get used to these heels so that we're closer to the same height!" Paul sighed.

"You don't need to make yourself any taller than you already are. Stop worrying about it." Dawn groaned in annoyance.

"Fine, then will you carry me around?" Paul's eyes widened slightly, and he looked away; a tint of red visible from his cheeks. Dawn grinned.

"C'mon," she said. "I want to go dance, will you carry my over there?" Paul turned his head away and didn't speak. Dawn giggled.

She twirled away in her maroon evening gown. The tiny stones embedded in it glittered under the chandeliers' light. She stumbled towards the dance floor on her golden heels. She didn't look behind her cause she knew Paul would follow to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

She had him wrapped around her finger.

* * *

**Touko and N**

Touko readjusted her black mask, and fidgeted in her pink, strapless dress; the rose attached at the hip gave her an elegant appearance to all in the hall. She looked around.

_Where are you?_ she thought nervously, and fiddled her hands together. Kate and Kellyn twirled by in Ranger-themed dress-wear. Eleanor and Carter were both conversing together while in their own ranger costumes. Touko felt a poke on her bare shoulder, and turned to see Touya, his face covered by a masquerade mask. Her brother grinned at her.

She returned the look pleasantly, and he bowed.

"Care for a dance before you-know-who arrives?" he asked. Touko chuckled, and flipped her brown hair with a flick of her hand.

"Thank you, kind sir," she said, and took his hand.

"He is slow, isn't he," Touya commented. Touko nodded.

"I have no idea what he is doing..." Her brother shrugged as they spun in a circle.

"Well, I'm sure he is going to turn up about...now." Touya sent Touko spiraling away, and her hand was grasped by another.

"Sorry I'm late," a tall young man said. Touko blushed, and looked at the ground.

"It's okay..." she mumbled.

N pulled her into the next dance, and did her best not to step on his feet.

* * *

**Misty and Ash**

Ash was lying on a couch which was shoved to the side of the room next to the food.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." he groaned, holding his stomach. Misty sat beside him, and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Well, you shouldn't have eaten so many cookies." Ash groaned, and Misty looked out the window of the ship, to see the moon.

"Well, do you want me to take your mind off of it?" she asked. Ash looked at her.

"There's nothing you can do," he said. "I ate wayyy too much." Misty let out a breath, and looked around to make sure no one was around. Then she opened her mouth.

"I know this isn't a Christmas-like thing, but...I hope you still like it." She closed her eyes, and began to sing.

"Right here in the quiet of the night...beneath the stars...and moon..."

* * *

**Dawn and Paul**

Dawn leaned against the side of the ship, and looked out at the ocean. Paul had propped himself up by lounging against the wall, and watched her.

"You know, you suck at dancing," he said.

"I know," Dawn said.

"And you shouldn't wear heels so that you trip all the time," he continued.

"I know."

"And...I don't know..." Dawn looked over at him and grinned.

"But you think I'm cute anyway." Paul turned red, and grunted, not wanting to acknowledge that she was right. Dawn slipped out of her heels, and padded over to him with bare feet.

She got up on her tiptoes, and hugged him tightly.

* * *

**Touko and N**

Touko nudged her Christmas cake around with her fork.

"Not hungry?" N asked, coming back with some red and green punch. Touko looked up and suddenly, smiled.

"Ah, I am,..just...I was just thinking," she said. "Umm..."

"Yes?" Touko shook her head, and stood up.

"I'm going to go to the restroom," she said, and fled quickly before he could stop her. How would she be able to confess to her crush if she was to embarrassed to talk to him in the first place?

* * *

**Later...**

"Tonight, we have a special event, that we hope all you couples enjoy," Joy said. "Everyone is wearing their masks, right?" A few people slipped theirs on, until the whole room was a sea of masked couples.

"Now, look up," Joy said. Everyone did, and there was a loud gasp. The ceiling was a garden of mistletoe that hung from the ceiling, strung together with a long, red ribbon.

"I can't do this! I want OFF this ship!" Misty shouted from the middle of the room.

"Let me fix that for you," the pink haired MC said. Joy clapped her hands together, and the lights went out. Light from the moon outside hit the disco ball above everyone's heads, and sent beams of light everywhere, which bounced off the shiny masquerade masks, making it hard to tell anyone apart. In the middle of the room, one hand found another.

"Hey," a male voice said.

"How'd you guess it was me?" the girl's voice asked.

"I can always tell who you are, Mist," Ash said. "Even if I can't see anything."

There was silence as two masks leaned in closer towards one another.

…

On the far side of the room, near the doors, a small hand tugged on the sleeve of a tall boy. Paul glanced away from her, and pretended he didn't notice.

"I know you can see me," Dawn complained. "We're close to the door and light."

"I am not going to play along with this ridiculous game."

"Paaaaul," she whined, but he didn't answer. "Fine, I'm going to go to my room." She turned away, but something snagged her arm.

Pulling her around, she turned just in time for Paul's lips to capture hers in the light of the moon.

…

Touko had been separated from N, so she wasn't worried that she would have to deal with the mistletoe. She saw off in the distance as Serena and Calem were smiling happily at one another, Kellyn was trying to hide from Kate, and Drew was handing a blushing May a single rose.

She let out a sigh of relief. She suddenly felt a shove from behind.

"Wha-!?" she yelped, and glanced behind her to see Touya.

"You-!" Looking forward, she tried to stop her fall, but slammed into someone, and they went sprawling on the ground. Touko's eyes widened as she looked into the masked face of N.

They had fallen into the kiss, and there was no way Touko's face wasn't going to turn completely red. She stood up, and muttered an apology. N stopped in front of her.

"Touko..." he said. She looked away.

"I...like you."

She looked up at him in shock.

…

"Mist! It's SNOWING!" Ash shouted. Everyone turned to look outside, and all couples filed outside, hand in hand...though, some not.

Misty, Ash, Dawn, Paul, Touko, N, Eleanor, and Carter all watched as the first snowfall begin slowly, turning the cruise ship into a winter wonderland, and a white Christmas.

* * *

**Yup. Random drabble! ;)**

**Merry Christmas people!**

**(And yes, I DID get permission to use Eleanor and Carter from Amy47101.)**

**~Misty**


End file.
